


holding it together

by prxmqueen



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Domestic Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Ella Lopez & Lucifer Morningstar Bonding, Ella Lopez & Lucifer Morningstar Friendship, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Sad Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prxmqueen/pseuds/prxmqueen
Summary: Chloe and Lucifer take care of a drunk and sad Ella Lopez after finding her wasted at Lux, post 5A and what happened with Pete. Chloe tries to convince him it wasn't his fault.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Ella Lopez, Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Ella Lopez, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Ella Lopez & Lucifer Morningstar, Ella Lopez/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 168





	holding it together

**Author's Note:**

> hi. i wrote this so quick and i'm not even going to bother proof-reading, so let's hope there aren't too many grammar mistakes. hope y'all like it. light angst, i'm sorry.

Lucifer could hear his phone vibrating on the coffee table, but he refused to even open his eyes. It had been a while since he was that comfortable, with Michael disappearing to assumingly conspire against him, Maze wanting to kill him, and of course, Dad showing up out of nowhere, it’s been a stressful week, to say the least. But above all that, just the icing on the cake, his and Chloe’s little conversation in the evidence closet. The one where he couldn’t get his mouth to form the words “I love you” even though his head and his heart were screaming it at her, begging for her to somehow hear it.

He pushed the memory away as the buzzing from the phone died down. He pulled his arm tighter around Chloe and pulled her further against his chest. She didn’t make a noise, just adjusted to the light tug. She was laying against his torso, head on his chest, her little legs laid in between his longer ones. Her bare foot was against his shin, and he could tell she had fallen asleep because she had stopped rubbing it against him. She was so warm, he didn’t even really need the blanket that was draped over the both of them. He tried to let sleep find him again, focusing on the little warm breaths against his chest, focusing on the solid weight of her body against his.

The phone began to buzz again and he let out an annoyed sigh.

“Lucifer,” he heard her mumble as she stirred awake. She nuzzled her face further into his chest, her nose getting between the buttons of his shirt, brushing his bare skin. Her hands palmed the sides of his waist as she sighed, half-asleep, “They’ve called twice. It’s probably important.”

Lucifer shook himself to his senses and widened his eyes. It was night, around eleven, but the light glow from the bar was still bright on his tired eyes. He unwound the arm that was propped behind his head and reached over for the phone, being sure to not jostle Chloe too much, who was still basically out on his chest. Just as he picked up the phone, the vibrations began again. Quickly glancing at the caller ID, he noticed it was one of the heads of Lux’s security. He rolled his eyes. His security had handled drug deals gone wrong, large drunken bar fights, even guys with guns in the past; so why on earth were they calling him on a Thursday night. Lucifer slid his finger over the screen and answered it with a sharp tone.

“What?” He snapped. He felt Chloe lightly slap his ribcage at his rudeness.

“Mr. Morningstar, I’m sorry to bother you so late. I think you need to come down here. That woman you told us to keep an eye on, by the name of Miss Ella Lopez, I believe? She’s been in here for a while, and she’s getting a little… well, you might just need to come see for yourself.”

Lucifer shot up without thinking, startling Chloe a little, as she steadied herself in her new sitting-up position. She looked over at Lucifer, registering what was going on, having forgotten he’d picked up the phone in the first place.

“I’ll be right down,” he said, hanging up.

“What is it?” Chloe asked with her normal worried tone. Sensing he was in unease, she placed her hand on his bicep. Lucifer appreciated the little gesture.

“It’s Miss Lopez,” he said, standing up from the couch and heading over to the piano to grab the jacket he tossed there earlier. “I guess she’s down at Lux, and security is worried she’s getting a little out of hand.”

He began to put his jacket on and fix his collar as Chloe instantly jumped to her senses and hopped off the couch. She crossed her arms and padded over to him, the cool air of the penthouse now replacing the comfortable warmth she had on the couch against Lucifer. 

“Hold on, let me go get a sweater on-“

“No, babe, just go to bed. I’ll meet you in there. I can tell you’re exhausted. I’ll just let Miss Lopez sleep on the couch.”

Chloe shook her head at him. “Lucifer, she’s our friend. I’m going down there to help you.” Without waiting for a response, she spun on her bare heels and ran to the closet to grab some more appropriate clothes to wear into Lux. She couldn’t imagine that many people being there on a Thursday night, but it was Lux, so most of the avid attendees didn’t have jobs to get to in the morning.

She exchanged the pair of Lucifer’s boxers she was wearing for some leggings, and tossed a sweatshirt over his button-up she stole. Sliding her feet into the only pair of sneakers she owned, she hustled back out of the closet while running her fingers through her hair, hoping she looked decent enough to just grab Ella and run back upstairs.

“What’d the guy say on the phone? Did he say how drunk she was?” Chloe asked as she got into the elevator he was holding.

“Nope, just that I needed to come down there.”

He wasn’t really showing it, but Chloe knew that Ella’s situation really affected him. Cacuzza had told her when she got back to the precinct after Lucifer had found her that Lucifer was the one who Ella called after Pete tried to kill her. Lucifer apparently sped through several lights and broke two doors trying to get into Pete’s apartment, and when Pete was coming around to his senses, many of the larger officers had to hold Lucifer back from beating the shit out of him. While Cacuzza and the other officers investigated the scene, Lucifer held a broken Ella as she cried on his shoulder and didn’t say a word. Apparently Cacuzza even saw his eyes water a little bit, but Chloe tried not to think about that image now. As she looked over at him now, him staring at the elevator doors and fingers twitching, she knew he felt this overwhelming sense of protection. He loved Ella like she was his little sister, even though he’d never admit that to Chloe. Despite him finally warming up to Chloe and being vulnerable around her, that didn’t mean he chose to do it with anyone else. 

The doors opened and Chloe was slightly disappointed that the club was a lot more full than she’d expected. Lucifer grabbed her wrist as they moved towards the bar, his height allowing him to quickly locate the man he spoke with on the phone. He tried to navigate through the crowd so that Chloe wouldn’t bump shoulders with too many sweaty people, but the effort was almost useless. She held onto his arm as she heard him mutter “Excuse me” every now and then, keeping her eyes on the ground so she didn’t trip. Her drowsiness from her general lack of sleep and two glasses of wine from earlier didn’t exactly go well with the blue and purple strobe lights flashing across her face and the beat of the music vibrating in her ears.

When Lucifer reached the man at the bar, Chloe was unable to hear their small conversation, just saw that the man pointed a little farther down the row of seats. Chloe got on her tiptoes and leaned against Lucifer to get a better view of where he was pointing. There towards the other end of the bar sat Ella, with a layer of sweat on her forehead and her hair a mess of hairsprayed curls. She was downing a shot of something colorful, and then chasing it with some drink with an umbrella in it. 

Chloe heard Lucifer as he raised his voice. “Who the hell is serving her?”

“Matt, I believe, sir-“

“I told the entire fucking staff to cut her off if she got out of hand. Did I not?”

Chloe now turned her attention from Ella to Lucifer, placing her hand on his lower back, with enough pressure so that he could be reminded that she was there. She could tell he was getting angry, he rarely ever raised his voice at anyone, let alone his own security.

“He’s new, sir, the news might’ve slipped-“

“Fire him,” he cut him off with a stern voice. “I want him out of this club by tonight.”

“Lucifer,” Chloe said, loud enough so he could hear it, but she could tell he wasn’t budging. Chloe wasn’t going to lie, she was pissed at the guy too for continuing to serve Ella drinks, but she didn’t think Lucifer needed to take it that far.

“Yes, Mr. Morningstar. I’ll let him know. Oh, and I’ve also been keeping an eye on those two guys beside her. They’ve been buying her drinks and getting a little handsy, just to let you know.”

“Thank you,” Lucifer said. Chloe could hear the honest sincerity in his voice.

They began to make their way to Ella. As they got closer, Chloe began to hear Ella’s familiar comforting laugh, but this time something was missing. It was no longer a bright and carefree sound, the one that reminded Chloe so much of Lucifer’s and Trixie’s laughs. There was an edge to it, a wall that Ella just recently decided to put up. The only time Chloe or Lucifer or anyone really would be able to hear that laugh is times like now, where you’ll find Ella most likely. At Lux, drowning herself in bottles and bottles of fancy liquors that Chloe was honestly confused as to how she was affording it, with the slim help of the LAPD salary. But knowing Lucifer, he probably took care of the tabs for all his friends. He even offered to pay for some sessions with Linda if Ella wanted, but she refused.

When they reached Ella, Lucifer placed one hand on the bar to hold his place and the other around Chloe, keeping her glued to his side.

“Move,” Lucifer said to shorter, buffer guy standing in front of them, blocking a complete view of Ella.

The guy turned around, pupils blown and a beer in his hand. Chloe begged him internally not to try anything, not tonight of all nights. Lucifer stared down at him like he was just daring him to try him. Chloe gripped the back of his jacket, a weak attempt at keeping him in place.

“You gonna make me? Get your own,” the guy said dismissively, turning back to Ella. Chloe noticed that the guy slid his hand over Ella’s thigh, nudging her already short skirt farther up her thigh. Unfortunately for him, Lucifer saw it too.

In the blink of an eye, Lucifer grabbed the guy’s wrist and twisted it into some ungodly angle. Chloe didn’t hear a snap. Yet. 

“You want to keep the ability to rotate your right arm? Then I suggest you get the fuck out of our way.”

The guy’s eyes shifted everywhere but Lucifer’s, obviously now understanding that Lucifer wouldn’t be opposed to beating the shit out of him here in front of everyone. The guy nodded and got his arm back, walking back into the crowd with his friend. Chloe heard his friend mutter, “Asshole,” but luckily Lucifer didn’t hear it. Or maybe he was just too invested in trying to get Ella to focus on him to even care about them anymore.

“Miss Lopez,” he said loudly, as she downed what looked like some kind of sunrise cocktail.

Her big eyes locked with his, and then Chloe’s, as she slammed her drink down. She smiled her big Ella smile. “Oh my gosh! Lucifer! Chloe! Yes! Did you two come down from your little sex dungeon to join the party down here?”

Chloe rolled her eyes. Ella was a lot more blunt, somehow more than she normally was, when she was intoxicated.

“Hey, three more shots for me and my friends, please!” Ella shouted, but Lucifer quickly shot that down with a sharp glare to the bartender.

“No. Miss Lopez, come on, you’ve had enough.”

“Miss Lopez this, Miss Lopez that! Lucifer last week you picked my sobbing body up off the floor after my boyfriend tried to murder me; I think we’re basically family now. You can call me Ella,” she slurred, swirling her straw in the ice cubes and whipped cream at the bottom of her glass.

Lucifer gave a quick glance down to Chloe, silently asking for help. Chloe nodded at him and patted his back lightly.

“Ella, seriously, you’ve had enough. Let’s go back up to the penthouse. We can make up the couch for you, and then you can drive back home tomorrow morning. I’ll tell the lieutenant your car broke down or something, so you can be a little late.” Chloe tried to meet her eyes, but Ella seemed to be looking everywhere but at her or Lucifer. 

“Fine, whatever,” she huffed, shoving her glass away from her. It fell over, but luckily it didn’t shatter. She didn’t seem to pay any attention to her weak limbs or the spinning floor beneath her, because she almost toppled over as soon as her feet met the floor. Lucifer grabbed her and pinned her against his side. Chloe reached for Ella’s phone she left on the bar and then went to Ella’s other side, trying to help Lucifer hold her up.

It took some time, but they’d finally made it inside the elevator. Lucifer punched the code for the penthouse and allowed for Ella to lean against him. Chloe was pretty sure the girl was already falling asleep. Chloe now used her free arm to check Ella’s phone and make sure it wasn’t dead. Not yet, but it was almost.

When the doors opened, Lucifer scooped Ella up in his arms, noticing she was lightly snoring against his chest already. He walked over to the couch to gently lay her down where him and Chloe were just asleep. “Do you want to put her in some different clothes?” He asked, before laying the thick blanket over her.

“She’s already asleep, I don’t want to wake her. Just take off her heels. Can I use your charger for her phone?”

Lucifer nodded, bending down to undo the straps of her heels.

Chloe went to Lucifer’s side of the bed and unplugged his phone charger. She then went to the bar to grab a little trashcan and a water bottle from the mini fridge. She placed them on the coffee table beside the couch, where Lucifer had placed her heels. He turned to Chloe after spending a few seconds smoothing out the blanket and fluffing her pillow a little.

“Come on, it’s late. Let’s get to bed,” Chloe whispered, grabbing his hand.

When they got to the room, Lucifer stripped down to just his boxers and Chloe to his shirt and some panties. When they climbed in the bed, they immediately skimmed over each other’s sides of the bed and met in the middle. They faced each other, Lucifer’s hand gliding over her waist, hers playing with his hair. He still didn’t meet her eyes.

“Lucifer?”

“Hmm?” His hands lightly played with the fabric of the sheet over their waists.

“You don’t need to feel that way.”

“What way?”

Chloe took a breath, brushing the soft locks of his hair out of his forehead. “Like everything that happened with Ella was your fault.”

He didn’t say anything in response, just moved his hands from the sheet to the buttons on the shirt she was wearing. He ended a few of the bottom ones, not sexually, but just so he could reach his hand inside and stroke her soft waist.

“None of us knew about Pete’s intentions. There was no evidence. No one could’ve known.”

He just shook his head. “You figured it out. I should’ve been there with you, figuring it out. Then we wouldn’t have been in that other bloody mess.”

“Will you stop blaming yourself for everything? None of this was your fault, Lucifer. None of it.”

“I was so distracted by being angry and the thought of never being able to see you again,” he stuttered. Chloe kept quiet, rubbing his scalp gently and letting him finish. “I completely ignored what was right under my nose the entire time.”  
She felt the light rumble in his chest, his anger coming to the surface, so she moved her hand down to the stubble of his jaw and kept it there. She finally caught his eyes as she said, “Lucifer. If the situation was reserved, if you were missing, I would’ve been just as distracted and angry as you were. I can’t even imagine how you were feeling.”

He stayed quiet again, his fingers slowly dancing up to her ribcage and then back down to her hip.

“I know you, Lucifer. And I know you would do anything to protect the ones you love, and that includes Ella. She knows that. She doesn’t blame you for anything. Okay? I promise.”

He looked up at her with his large brown eyes in disbelief. Chloe just wished she could kiss all that self-doubt away. She tugged his jaw, signaling for him to move closer. She kissed him, trying to massage his bottom lip comfortingly, while using her other hand to stroke the muscles of his chest. He reciprocated the kiss, but didn’t put that much enthusiasm into it. When she released him, she squirmed up a little in the bed so he could lie his head down on her chest. He did so, and she wrapped her arms around his neck as his went around her waist. She locked her left leg over his lower back, keeping him locked on top of her as best she could. Kissing his hair, she whispered, “I love you so much.” Chloe could feel his muscles tense up in his body, as they always did nowadays when she made that declaration. But she never demanded him to say it back. She could feel it, in the way his grip tightened around her and the way he seemed to breathing in her scent like some perfume. She’s not sure how many of his breaths she counted before drifting off to sleep, her hands in his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter and listen to me complain - @ samaelslut


End file.
